


1 to 5 Kisses

by mirroredsparrow



Series: A Catalog of Kisses [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsparrow/pseuds/mirroredsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss, two kiss, red kiss, blue kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 to 5 Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you apply a modified kiss meme to dmmd, k.

**o1**  
 **gentle kiss (Sei/Ren)**

'Oh Ren,' Sei crouched at the side of the malfunctioning allmate's conciousness, pulled to an fro by emotions foreign to the programming. The glitching avatar curled in on himself in defeat, hair astray and eyes wild. This alley is no place for Sei to be, but he needs to see his brother. He needs to see every part of him.

Forcing their eyes to meet, Sei whispers words only Ren hears.

A low growl grew from the larger man hiding his face as the surroundings warp and change as he's pulled into the bright white of Sei's conciousness, his codes fell away and the splinter of Aoba's consciousness clung.

'This worm is doing quite a number on you, is it not?'

He raises a hand to brush lightly through the hair that looks so fluffy on such a distraught conciousness. It's quick, a flash, and Ren's sharp canines are digging into his pale flesh.

Just as quick there are apologetic eyes searching for his as a rough tongue moves over the fresh wounds.

'Mmn,' He sits back on his heels and doesn't try to pet him again. Speaking in low, soothing tones Sei tells him of the games he was given as a child. The ones with the captive princesses and the hero who would come to save her, the ones where he hid himself from Toue in amongst the codes that came alive in his eyes.

It's not until Ren's hair is underneath his injured palm that Sei realises Ren has been nuzzling at him. His calf, to his thigh, to finding his way under his palm in an eagerness that encourages him to pet the hair he'd given up trying to run his fingers through.

Fingers curling through the soft hairs at the base of Ren's neck, Sei catiously flattens his palm and pulls Ren's lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Resting their foreheads together, Sei smiled with every bit of tiredness pulling at his muscles.

'You will be by his side until the end, do not fret.'

 

  
 **o2**  
 **cheek kiss (Sei/Mizuki)**

It was a pain which encapsulated his heart, one which didn't ease when he was forced to accept the deal with Virus and Trip. With his blood staining the steps, Mizuki felt himself choke down his blood and wondered how much was it before it came back up again.

Though he could feel himself falling deeper into that pain within himself, a pain of loss and lonliness he knew only too well. He could hide inside it, forget the team that was slowly leaving him and the friends who hardly knew the worries in his heart.

There was something desireable about escape.

Coughing up blood, hacking til his throat was raw, he pressed his fingernails into his palms to keep himself awake. No, he would protect his team. The longevity of his team.

'What do you desire most,' a voice spoke within him.

The voice was calm, washing over him like waves. A release on the latch which had kept him smiling for Aoba, for his teammates.

'Mizuki,' it whispered, 'Tell me.'

He could also feel the soft palms cupping his face and the tears which were running around them.

'Continuation. I want to continue.'

The hands left him and he cried out, not wanting to be left alone. Not again.

Everyone was leaving him.

'This... This I can do,' the tone did not sound promising, and the words to take it back were caught in Mizuki's thoat.

He felt the light touch of lips against his cheek and let out a stuttere breath.

'Mizuki,' it continued, 'Look at me and I will grant you your wish.'

After that, he remembers falling. Falling and screaming.

It felt like forever.

 

**o3**  
 **accidental kiss (Ren/Pseudo)**

'P!'

It was a quick peck that Ren wasn't sure that counted, to be honest, it was more that he was nudging his nose against one of the six sides of Pseudobunny's cube.

How was he to know it was the all-mate's face.

'P! P!'

The cube bounced erratically off the walls, only to be caught in the hand of their irate owner.

'What is it,' cupping to form a cage, Noiz asked the all-mate directly, 'Hurry up.'

'P!!!'

'Ah,' Ren trotted over to Noiz carefully, 'I pressed my nose against their faceplate which seemed to precipitate their distress. I apologise.'

Noiz raised an eyebrow with slight interest, 'Huh.'

Deftly clipping the all-mate to his belt, Noiz turned back towards the door, muttering to himself.

It's not as if Ren expected more from either of them anyway.

 

  
 **o4**  
 **first kiss (Mizu/Kou)**

Neither of them were particularly A-Grade at romancing chicks, and though Koujaku was Aoba's self-appointed babysitter he did often find himself at the playground with a boy closer to his age.

His name was Mizuki, and he was alone.

They fought mostly, fists exchanged that were bourne from petty disagreements of who was the better of the two. Sometimes though, sometimes the within the confines of the playground and talked.

'I like boys.'

Koujaku snorted, 'You ever kissed a boy?'

'No,' Mizuki screwed up his face as if tasting something akin to the crawling bug Koujaku dared him to eat last Thursday night, gross, 'but I don't think that matters.'

Shrugging, Koujaku rolled on to his side, facing Mizuki, 'You ever kissed a girl.'

The deeper look of disgust answered that question, 'You?'

Clicking his tongue, a habit he'd picked up fom his mother, Koujaku shook his head.

'Then why is it so important?' Mizuki half-shouted, flinging his limbs around in embarressment, 'Jeeze!'

'So this,' Koujaku cupped the sides of Mizuki's face and pulled them closer to himself, 'Could be our first.'

It was more lips pressed against eachother than kissing, but Mizuki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed anyway, 'You smooth mothrucker.'

'I don't think that's how that's said.'

'Shut up and do it again.'

 

  
 **o5**  
 **upsidedown kiss (Clear/Mizu)**

The garbage dump was a convinient place to walk. It was far enough from his team, from everyone, to let everything rush away from himself.

Brushing his fingers lightly over the bandages which still covered his neck, Mizuki winced. Though Dry Juice still existed, though he was still their leader, disillusionment hung heavy on his shoulder.

Sometimes he'd find things of interest, sometimes not, but it was still a good place to clear his head after the whole Toue incident.

Aoba had returned with his all-mate in human form.

Mizuki had return guilt ridden and broken, twice over.

The walk did him good, the thinking did not.

'Mizuki-saaaaaaaaaan!'

Oh, _great_.

Turning to his left, Mizuki stopped and stared with an incredulous look on his face.

What. The fuck.

A man with with white hair had his legs looped over a very unstable looking bar grinning brilliantly in Mizuki's direction. Though his clothes were ill-fitting, they were something he wore with a pride Mizuki didn't understand.

'Yo, Robotnik,' he raised his hand in greeting, 'You still against going to the shopping district with me?'

Clear laughed, 'I like my clothes.'

Obviously.

'You need help, Mr. Roboto?'

The grin he received in return was unrepetant, as was the tone which chimed, 'Yup~'

Idiot. Atificially intelligent idiot.

Coming closer he could see the the rust in the bar, idiot was probably playing games and gotten himself caught up. Standing before Clear, however, he raised his arms to help guide Clear down.

Except Clear had other ideas as he pulled Mizuki forward easilly and pressed their lips together. Eyes wide, Mizuki stared instead of moving away.

What.

'...Clear,' he muttered against his lips. Slightly irate when his voice dipped, he wasn't attracted to this robotic idiot. He refused to be.

They seperated, Clear beaming brightly at him.

'So you do know my name!'

Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> These will be uploaded in 5s so I guess expect more?? Yay.  
> Welcome to multi-shipping, where nothings off-limits and the points don't matter.  
> 


End file.
